The Emerald Rose
by Leia Emberblaze
Summary: The sequel to the Emerald Apple. After reading the devastating third chapter of 'New Moon' Galinda decides that she and her friends need to return to Forks in order to comfort their fictional friend. Boq and Jacob Black join the fray. Gloq and Fiyerba
1. Poor Bella

**I promised you readers a sequel so you will have a sequel. Sorry it took so long but I had to give this idea time to stew. I'm still not totally optimistic about how this story will turn out so I'll be relying on our reviews to let me know if I'm doing well or not…hopefully those of you who read the Emerald Apple will still be interested enough to read this one!**

A long time had passed since Elphaba, Fiyero, and Galinda ventured into the pages of a certain romance novel. Things at Shiz had changed. The university's infamous Winkie prince was going out with its resident green girl. Shenshen and Pfannee were bewildered by this abrupt change but Galinda never betrayed an ounce of jealousy; she was happy for her friend. Winter Break was in its home stretch and the student body was slowly sinking down from the heights of freedom. In a week they would be back in their classrooms.

Elphaba Thropp was lounging on her drab sheets reading a fresh copy of New Moon. Beside her Galinda Upland was absorbed in an identical tome. The two girls were reading aloud back and forth. After spending several months in Forks the Twilight Saga had a more personal edge. "'This will be the last time you'll ever see me'," the blonde witch read in a trembling voice. Tears leaked from her expressive blue eyes. The impossible was happening; Edward was leaving Bella.

"I'll finish this part if you can't handle it," Elphaba snapped though she too felt horrible for Bella. During her time in Forks the green girl had struck up an odd friendship with Twilight's fictional heroine. Sighing she read on. "'Goodbye Bella'." Those hard, final words thudded through her brain. "Edward is a jerk," she hissed angrily. "I never liked him."

"Keep reading!" Galinda insisted through her small sobs. "Maybe he changes his mind."

"He doesn't," the green girl informed her roommate quietly as she scanned through the list of months and cryptic analysis of time's passage.

"Poor Bella," the blonde whispered. In a sudden hissy fit Galinda threw her book against a wall, narrowly missing Elphaba's head.

"Hey!"

"Stupid book," the petite girl pouted, crossing her arms.

"I'm sure it will all turn out ok," the raven haired witch assured her friend. "Stephanie Meyer doesn't seem capable of writing an unhappy ending." Elphaba gently set New Moon aside.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got a date with Fiyero," Elphaba explained.

"Can I give you a makeover?" Galinda begged, eyes brightening.

"No," the green girl replied flatly.

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh come on Elphie; it will cheer me up." She gave her friend the puppy dog eyes. With a sigh the green girl relented.

"Fine," Elphaba huffed. "But don't go crazy." About halfway through the torture session Galinda paused while combing her friend's hair. "Hello?" Elphaba called. "You there?"

"I just had a fantabulous idea!" the blonde shrieked. "We can go into New Moon and help Bella through this." The green girl stiffened.

"I told you Galinda," she growled stubbornly. "We are never going back there."

"Why not?"

"You almost died!" Elphaba pointed out, her voice harsh. "It's too dangerous."

"The Cullens left," Galinda insisted. "Without them I'm sure there won't be any more vampires hanging around Forks."

"You don't know that," the green girl snarled. "Without the Cullens any wandering vampire would have free reign. There is no way I am getting us back into that book."

"I could try."

"Good luck with that."

***

"What's wrong?" Fiyero wondered, his eyes focused on Elphaba's distracted face. The couple was picnicking near Suicide Canal.

"Galinda's being difficult," she admitted with a sigh.

"Care to elaborate?"

"She feels bad about what happens to Bella in New Moon," the green girl explained. "Galinda wants to go into the book and cheer her up."

"You said no?"

"Of course," Elphaba snapped, louder than she'd meant to. Her eyes softened. "It's too dangerous; we haven't even finished reading the book."

"You do realize that it's impossible for Galinda to accept negative statements," Fiyero pointed out, sidling closer to his girlfriend.

"I know that," the green girl assured him. "She threatened to try and get into the book by herself. I'm tempted to go keep an eye on her."

"I'm not sure I can allow that," the Winkie chuckled, pulling Elphaba into his side. The green girl was still somewhat taken aback whenever Fiyero so openly displayed his affection. Blood colored her cheeks. "Are you wearing makeup?"

"It was Galinda's doing not mine," the witch told him with a fond smirk.

"Give your roommate my thanks." Fiyero's teasing statement was met with an elbow in his side.

***

"Madame Morrible?" Galinda called timidly.

"Come in," replied a grand, sweeping voice. The blonde witch skittered nervously into her sorcery teacher's office. "What do you want dear?"

"Um…I was wondering about that lesson we had right before Winter Break," Galinda squeaked. "The one about transportation spells."

"What about it?"

"Could I maybe copy down one of those spells?" Her query was met with a suspicious glare.

"Why?"

"To practice; I felt as if I didn't totally understand it." After scrutinizing the blonde's expression Madame Morrible smiled.

"Of course my dear," the headmistress responded, pulling a small spellbook from her desk and flipping it open to a dog eared page. "Here it is."

**Reviews and plot ideas would be much appreciated!**

**Sorry that this chapter was kinda slow but it may take a chapter or two to get this story off the ground and into the good stuff…please bear with me…**

**Let me know how I'm doing…this is a big gamble on my part; it's the first sequel I've ever done**

**Sorry if the bit about reading the end of New Moon didn't go exactly with the words from the book but I just wanted to give you readers the gist of what part of the book they were in…**


	2. Back to Forks

"Elphaba! Fiyero!" Boq called, sprinting towards the couple as fast as his short legs could carry him. Tripping over a rock the munchkin cart wheeled forward to sprawl beside the green girl and Winkie.

"What's wrong?" Elphaba wondered, trying not to laugh. "Is Crage Hall on fire?"

"No," Boq gasped, still out of breath. "I was over at the girl's dorm to ask Galinda…" He paused, blushing. "Well it doesn't matter why I was there. The point is I heard a very loud, unnatural sounding screech coming from the room your room."

"Oh sweet Oz," the green girl hissed, immediately making the connection. She jerked to her feet and set off towards Crage Hall, her legs pumping in an irritated march.

***

Boq and Fiyero arrived in the dorm room moments after Elphaba had almost blown the door off its hinges with a blast of green magic. They found her hunched over an open copy of New Moon, face twisted in anxious fury. "She is such an idiot!" the green girl ranted, wringing her hands anxiously.

"What happened?" the Winkie asked.

"Look!" Elphaba screeched, holding up the book before her. One page was dusted with a covering of pink glitter.

"She went in the book?" Fiyero guessed.

"Of course she went in the book!" the witch shrieked. "I don't know how she managed to do it but somehow…" Her words trailed off.

"What's going on?" Boq inquired, totally at a loss. Elphaba was too upset to answer. She whirled around the room like a hurricane, gathering several objects in her satchel.

"Galinda's trapped in a book," Fiyero explained.

"What do you mean she's trapped in a book?" the munchkin demanded, his look of puzzlement growing.

"Galinda used her magic to transport her into New Moon," the green girl snapped, finally coming to a halt. "And I'm going after her."

"Me too!" Fiyero exclaimed indignantly. "I'm not letting you go alone."

"I would also like to assist Miss Galinda," Boq informed them both.

"You two would just be a liability," Elphaba explained harshly. "I'd be distracted trying to keep you safe; you'd slow me down."

"I would not!" the Winkie grumbled.

"Neither would I," the munchkin piped up.

"Fine," the green girl sighed. "But if either of you cause any problems I'll…I'll…I'll turn you into a frog. That is _not _a hollow threat."

"But it would be so hard to kiss me as a frog," Fiyero teased. His attempt at humor was met with a black glare. Elphaba was not in the mood for jokes.

***

The thick, green forest surrounding the La Push reservation was silent but for the constant dripping sound. A moment later this eerie lack of sound was interrupted by a flash of green light and three figures. Elphaba was the first to struggle out of the undignified heap they had landed in. Angry as she was at Galinda's reckless actions the ferocity that currently possessed her stemmed from intense worry. It was only too easy for the green girl to remember how her blonde friend had laid in a coma for weeks after their encounter with Victoria. Reaching into her satchel Elphaba removed a worn leather book. "What's that?" Fiyero asked, coming up behind her.

"It's my own personal spellbook," the witch explained with a proud smile. "It contains every spell I've ever copied down from the library or stolen from Morrible's books."

"Are there any 'find Galinda' spells?" Boq wondered as her got to is feet. The munchkin's boyish eyes were full of worry for his longtime crush. Before anyone could answer a shriek tore through the woods. It was too high pitched to be anyone but…

"Galinda!" Boq cried, sprinting after the terrified noise with Elphaba and Fiyero close behind him. The trio of Ozians burst through an enormous clump of ferns to find a panicked blonde princess perched on a stump screaming. "What's wrong?" the munchkin demanded, rushing to her side. Unable to answer Galinda pointed one of her trembling fingers at a round squelchy looking blob on the forest floor.

"Sweet Oz!" Elphaba exclaimed, scooping up the terrifying creature in her hand. "It's just a frog."

"But it's all slimy," Galinda squeaked, recoiling in fright.

"You're a piece of work," the green girl muttered, releasing the amphibian a safe distance away from the girl it was terrorizing. "There, feel better?"

"Yes I do," Galinda replied, daintily stepping down from her log.

"Good!" Elphaba snapped, promptly smacking her friend. "So do I."

"Elphie," the blonde whimpered, her round puppy-dog eyes repentant. "I'm sorry I left without telling you but…"

"You shouldn't have come here," the green witch growled. "I told you not to."

"You aren't the boss of me," Galinda insisted. "I'm not a child."

"That's debatable," Elphaba snorted. The blonde wasn't sure if this was a jab at her petite stature or childish behavior. Whatever the case she was offended. A moment of silence stretched between the two girls. Both male Ozians didn't speak for fear of being backhanded. "I'm sorry," the green witch apologized sincerely. "I shouldn't have tried to boss you around and I shouldn't have gotten so upset."

"That's ok," Galinda allowed. "I shouldn't have disappeared without telling you."

"Why was there an explosion in your dorm anyway?" Boq wondered, relieved that the standoff was over.

"Her magic isn't as potent as mine," Elphaba explained, ever the know it all. "When she tried to use such a powerful spell, which I assume she got from Morrible." Galinda looked away sheepishly. "There was…magical backfire if you will."

"I see." Just then a colossal snarl shook the forest. There was the sound of crunching foliage and an enormous animal landed in a pile of leaves only a few feet from the Ozians. Elphaba whirled around and came face to face with a colossal black wolf.

**Yay suspense!**


	3. A Strange Encounter

Surprisingly the first expression to cross Elphaba's face upon noticing the enormous wolf wasn't fear but curiosity. She took in the expressive intelligence of the animal's eyes and knew immediately that it was not some mutation of the forest. Was it a Wolf? But this creature wasn't standing upright or wearing clothes and what Animal would lower itself to those standards? No this was something totally knew. Immediately the green girl was curios. She took a step back and her face sharpened with intensity.

Unfortunately Galinda wasn't as calm and level headed as her friend. Her reaction was one of panic. A shriek curdled from her throat. Nearby birds took flight and the wolf's ears fell back along its head in acute discomfort. "That will do nothing but encourage him to rip your head off," Elphaba warned, casting the blonde a disdainful look. Boq and Fiyero stood with their mouths open. "Who are you?" the green girl wondered, eyes boring into those of the beast in front of her. The wolf seemed to consider this, cocking his head in thought, and after a moment he disappeared into a nearby bush.

"Elphie are you crazy?" Galinda demanded, voice shrill.

"That wasn't some unintelligent monster," the green girl insisted. "Did you see the eyes?" They were interrupted by a russet skinned man with familiar black eyes emerging from the clump of bushes. He was shirtless and brawny. Fiyero tensed and stepped closer to Elphaba protectively, forgetting that his girlfriend could take care of herself. The stranger's gaze swept across the green girl's odd complexion and she stiffened. "Keep staring; I might do a trick," she snapped.

"Sorry," the man apologized, taking in their odd garb. "I've just never seen such strange people."

"That's ironic coming from a shape shifter," Fiyero growled.

"Werewolf," the stranger corrected. "My name is Sam Uley and what, may I ask, are you?"

"I'm a witch," Elphaba replied with an air of pride about her. Sam blew out a long whistle.

"Vampires, werewolves, witches," he sighed. "Maybe every myth is real."

"You know about the vampires?" The green girl's voice was sharp with curiosity.

"Of course," Sam replied. "Werewolves wouldn't exist if not for their greatest enemy."

"Just like the legend," Elphaba mused. Her memory was like a steel trap. "So why are you here?"

"I'm patrolling for a particularly troublesome leech," Sam told them. He seemed strangely at ease with these odd visitors, probably because they were both oddities of this world. "She's got red hair and a wicked survival instinct."

"Victoria," Galinda, Fiyero and Elphaba hissed at the same moment with varying degrees of venom.

"You know her?" The werewolf didn't even try to hide his surprise.

"She tried to kill us last year," the green witch explained.

"Elphie kicked her butt," Galinda bragged, finally working up the courage to speak. All these strange happenings were making her head spin.

"You defeated a vampire?" Sam wondered, eyes narrowing in disbelief. "How?"

"Would you like a demonstration?" Elphaba hissed. Surprisingly the werewolf nodded. The green girl flipped to a page in her spellbook, reviewed a few words, and started chanting. Two seething balls of green fire gathered at her fingertips, one hovering just above each hand. She proceeded to launch these flaming missiles at a nearby bush, setting it ablaze instantaneously.

"Impressive," Sam allowed, smiling slightly. "We could use you."

"_We_?" Fiyero didn't miss the plural. "There are more?"

"Three so far," the werewolf said sadly. "And more on the way." The Ozians didn't quite understand what he meant, but the sorrow in his eyes was enough to deter any questions. "Actually the rest of the pack will be here soon." All through this conversation the gears had been turning in Elphaba's head.

"It sounds like we have a lot to offer one another," she began with a bargain making tone. Sam arched an eyebrow. "We need a place to stay and my powers could make your job a lot easier."

"Fireballs aren't as effective at killing vamps as teeth and claws," he snorted.

"I suppose you'd know that better than I," the green girl shrugged, still bargaining. "But I have a whole book of spells here; some that would be useful in locating your prey." The two forces engaged in this debate matched each other stare for stare, calculating their chances of being victorious.

"I'm willing to compromise," Sam finally admitted, breaking the tense stillness. Elphaba smiled, feeling that she'd won.

***

It wasn't much later that the four Ozians were settling into the guest room of Sam and Emily's small little cabin. The plain wood paneled room was outfitted with a dresser and four beds pressed close together. Needless to say Elphaba's negotiations with the werewolf had gone exceedingly well; they were signed on as official vampire hunters. Well, at least the green girl was. "Um Elphaba?" Fiyero began. "Why are we staying here? I thought you were going to zap us back home."

"It's not as simple as that," the witch explained, eyes averted. "After that experience with Twilight I decided to do some research on the idea of using magic to visit books. Apparently the magic that sends you into the story is very strong and it doesn't fade until the book ends. So, in effect, we're stuck here until New Moon ends." Her eyes turned to the guilty blonde who had started this whole mess.

"I'm sorry Elphie," Galinda pouted. "I didn't know how much trouble I'd be causing; I just didn't think."

"Well I think this'll be fun," the Winkie prince admitted, reclining on his bed. "Winter Break was about to end and now we've got at least another week or two of vacation." Elphaba shoved him good naturedly, her gaze disapproving.

"Do you ever think about anything but slacking off?" Boq questioned, clearly annoyed.

"I think about Fae a lot," Fiyero replied, pulling the green girl in for a kiss. Galinda looked away, flinching ever so slightly. This did not escape the vigilant munchkin's notice.

"Elphaba come here?" Sam bellowed from downstairs. "I've got some people to introduce you to!" With a sigh the green girl pulled out of her boyfriend's arms and walked down the creaky steps. At the bottom she found two other boys seated at Sam's kitchen table. They both gaped unabashedly at her odd skin color. Her eyes flamed. "Jared, Paul this is Elphaba Thropp," the alpha introduced. Neither boy said a word.

"Yes I'm green!" the witch snapped. "Get over it."

"Why is she here?" Paul demanded, his body tense and hostile.

"I'm gonna help you fight those vampires you hate so much," Elphaba snapped, refusing to have Sam answer for her. Both boys burst into laugher.

"Sam how's this green freak gonna help us with our leech problem?" Jared wondered between snickers. In response to this query the alpha slapped him on the back of the head.

"Elphaba is a witch," Sam explained. "She has defeated the redheaded vampire before and lived with the Cullens for a significant amount of time. It's fair to say that this girl has a lot to offer us." The chuckles didn't cease. Elphaba had experience with boys like these. She slammed her fist down on the table, startling them.

"If you two wolf boys don't wanna get neutered in the next ten seconds I suggest you stop giggling at me," the green girl growled. Jared and Paul looked at her with eyes full of shock and fear. Sam smiled; Elphaba was going to fit right in with the pack.

**Yeah that was kinda plotless but I had to use a chapter to set everything up. I hope you guys liked it…plot ideas are welcomed!**


	4. Meeting Jacob

Galinda and Elphaba wandered aimlessly across the reservation. Enrolling in school seemed somewhat pointless, what with their vampire hunting schedules, and the Cullens weren't there to forge documents for them. Instead the Ozians spent their time at the reservation; enjoying the beaches and wandering the town. There wasn't much to do but Forks was too dangerous with Victoria on the loose. "Do you think Bella's ok?" the blonde wondered.

"I'm sure she's fine," the green girl replied, trying to conceal her doubt.

"Maybe we should check on her," Galinda suggested. "I mean, maybe Victoria's after her."

"So far all the vampire attacks have been in the forest," Elphaba pointed out. "Bella's not a nature girl; she's perfectly safe."

"What about Charlie?"

"I'm sure he's fine too." The conversation stopped as a familiar red truck came into view. It was parked haphazardly in front of the Blacks' house. Before any words could be spoken the green girl was dashing towards the front door. She knocked on it purposefully, trying not to look impatient.

"Hello?" Billy Black answered the door in his wheelchair. The old man's eyes brightened at the sight of La Push's resident witch. As a member of the council he knew all about the reservation's odd visitors. "Ah, Elphaba. What can I do for you?"

"I saw that truck and wondered if Bella Swan was here," the green girl informed him with a slightly uncomfortable smile. "She's a friend of mine."

"Bella's around back in the garage," Billy told her. "With my son Jacob."

"Thanks!" Elphaba replied, abruptly returning to Galinda and dragging the blonde towards the plastic structure behind Billy's house. They found Bella watching a tall, russet skinned boy work on two derelict motorcycles. Relief washed through the green girl's system upon seeing her old friend safe.

"Bella!" Galinda cried, bouncing slightly. The pale girl looked up in absolute surprise. Her eyes widened at the sight of the two Ozians. Elphaba watched her reaction warily.

"Oh my god," Bella exclaimed, jumping up. Her expression was one of profound joy and relief. "You guys are back?"

"Yep we're back," the green girl replied. "For awhile at least."

Bella's veins rushed with happiness and gratitude. Though the two Ozians brought with them painful memories of better times the pale girl was so glad to have someone here who knew the truth. She wouldn't have to pretend around the Ozians.

"Who're they?" Jacob asked suspiciously, looking up from his tools. Now that Galinda was clothed in Earth garb she looked quite normal but Elphaba's skin was always an oddity. "Aren't you the people living with Sam and Emily?"

"Yeah," the green witch answered evasively. "We're friends of theirs." This only seemed to make the tall boy more hostile.

"These are Elphaba and Galinda," Bella introduced enthusiastically. "They were friends of mine last year." Her voice cracked a little on the last word and a little pain leaked through.

"It's nice to meet you," Jacob muttered, standing to shake their hands. He didn't bother to wipe off the thick grease. The blonde witch offered him a nod but refused to let her dainty fingers brush his dirty palm. Elphaba, on the other hand, put her hand firmly in his and leveled Jacob's eyes with an equally firm stare. "Would you like to…uh…watch me work?" the lanky boy wondered. Galinda couldn't help but notice the thick bands of muscle beneath his beautiful skin.

"That's ok," the blonde replied, totally averted to anything that involved dirt, grime or mechanics.

"I'll stay," Elphaba volunteered, earning her an exasperated glare from her petite friend. "It looks interesting." Jacob's scowl indicated that he wished she'd leave. Unfortunately for him the green girl's opinion wasn't influenced by what other people wanted. As Galinda excused herself, already heading back to the reservation's miniscule clothes shop, Elphaba settled into the unfinished car beside her pale friend. Jacob grudgingly returned to work, trying to ignore the uninvited visitor. "How are you doing?" the green girl whispered.

"Ok," Bella sighed. "Better now that you're here. It's nice to have someone who knows about…everything." Now that the initial joy of reunion had faded the witch could see that her pale friend wasn't looking so great. Her eyes were anchored with deep shadows and painfully dark lines pulled her face gaunt. This was not the happy girl she'd left at the end of Twilight. Jacob did not like the gossipy murmurs he couldn't decipher.

"Could you two speak up?" he called rudely.

"Yes, your Highness," Bella returned with a fond smile.

"Who's this?" Elphaba growled, realizing she didn't know his name yet.

"Jacob Black," the pale girl replied. "He's my best friend."

"Nice to meet you," the green girl said loudly to the boy on the floor.

"Same here," he grunted.

"Are you two here everyday?" Elphaba was trying not to pry, but she was naturally curious.

"Either here or at my house," Bella shrugged. "Jake's fixing these bikes so we can ride them eventually. Charlie'd blow a vein if he knew I was planning to try out a 'two wheeled death machine' so we're keeping this whole operation on the down low."

"Well I'm not gonna tattle on you," the witch chuckled. "Those two piles of scrap metal don't look like they'd go fast enough to do any real damage."

"They will when I'm finished with them," Jake growled haughtily.

"He's an expert mechanic," Bella told her proudly.

"Really?" the green girl snorted. "An _expert_?" She sounded doubtful.

"Don't antagonize him!" the pale girl scolded, swatting her friend's arm. Though the banter was forced and shallow it still felt nice; though not as natural as when Bella and Jacob were alone. Elphaba sensed this and prepared to depart.

"I've actually gotta be somewhere," she fibbed, getting up.

"Will I see you at school?" Bella inquired.

"No," the green girl answered. "But I'll be around the reservation a lot. Maybe I'll stop in some time." She gave Jacob a venomous smile and strode out.

***

"Mmm muffins!" Fiyero murmured appreciatively as he walked into the cabin.

"My famous cinnamon muffins," Emily corrected as the Ozians settled themselves into chairs around the table. "And eggs and sausage too. Werewolves eat a lot."

"I don't think they've got anything on Fiyero," Elphaba chuckled. "Speaking of which where are the wolf boys?"

"They'll be here soon," Emily assured them. "You know Sam; he never lets them miss a meal."

"Maybe they caught Victoria," Galinda chirped hopefully. She still had nightmares about the redheaded vampire. "After you used that finding spell it must have been easier to locate her."

"I don't know," the green girl shrugged. "It's probably worn off by now. The spells would be so much more effective if I could travel with them."

"Why don't you just enchant another broomstick?" Boq inquired. He'd been brought up to speed on the events of their adventure in Twilight.

"I would," Elphaba told them. "But Sam's all 'you could be hurt; vampires shouldn't be dealt with by human girls'."

"I agree," Fiyero insisted.

"And you're also an overprotective fool," the green girl grumped even as she snuggled closer to him. "But I'll find a way around it…just you wait."


	5. An Idea

A peaceful woodland morning drifted through the open windows of the cabin as four sleepy eyed Ozians tromped down the staircase. Breakfast was set on the table, a heaping plate of warm ham and syrupy pancakes, but none of the morose werewolves bothered to touch it. Something was wrong. "What happened?" Fiyero asked.

"It's Embry," Jared replied in a blank monotone. "He's gonna change later today?"

"How do you know?" Elphaba asked, her voice uncharacteristically soft.

"You can just tell," Paul replied harshly. "Something about the way they look, the way they smell. It's impossible to miss." A deep sigh emanated from three coppery chests at the same time.

"So what's the plan for today?" the green witch wondered, unsure what protocol was for such occurrences.

"Jared and Paul will keep patrolling for Victoria," Sam decided. "But I just want you scaring her off, do not try and take her down without me."

"Yes your Majesty," Paul hissed, marching to the bathroom in a fit of surly anger.

"Elphaba and I will spend the day keeping an eye on Embry," the alpha continued, undaunted by Paul's temper.

"And the rest of us will wander around La Push," Galinda concluded with a deep sigh of boredom.

"Well if you want to help you could always brainstorm," Sam told the frustrated blonde. "You and Elphaba know more about Victoria than anyone else. Try to figure out what she's after."

"How the heck am I supposed to get inside the head of some sadistic vampire?" Galinda squeaked.

"She's an attractive female," Elphaba pointed out. "You may have more in common than you think."

***

"Cast that finding spell," Sam commanded as he dashed behind a nearby tree. Elphaba turned away, giving him privacy, as she began to chant. Moments later a huge black wolf was slavering anxiously over her shoulder. As the last syllables of a lost language trembled off the green girl's tongue a ball of greenish light appeared, jerking further into the woods.

"That will lead you to Embry," Elphaba told Sam. He turned; ready to follow the orb of illumination. "Wait!" the witch exclaimed. "The spell will wear off after awhile. Let me come with you." With an impatient growl the wolf bowed his head, inviting her to climb on. "Thanks."

Elphaba barely had time to knot her hands into Sam's fur before he was rocketing through the forest. Flying on a broomstick was wonderful in its own way but this speed was indescribable. Her hair was blown back into a river of onyx tangles. In no time at all the frightened sounds of a tortured animal reached them. Embry was howling himself into hoarseness, trying to escape the nightmare that had become real. Sam rolled his massive shoulders, dumping Elphaba onto the soft foliage. "What was that for?" she demanded, glaring. In response the enormous wolf cast her a look that clearly said 'stay here and be quiet'. Slowly he moved towards the sound of Embry's caterwauling.

Never having been one to take directions the witch stealthily followed, keeping a distance from Sam's retreating form. She knew he could smell her, and probably hear her too, but if the alpha detected her presence he didn't show it. Maybe Sam wanted her to see this firsthand, but from a distance. However before the green girl could set eyes on Embry she stopped. An odd, powerful energy seemed to hum through the woods, radiating from the direction of the newly changed werewolf. It felt very much like the magic that sang through her veins when she was emotional. Were werewolves just some kind of sorcery, some ancient spell gone awry? Maybe the ancient Quileutes possessed some sort of power that allowed the first werewolves to come into being.

This though of werewolves being linked with magic made Elphaba's head spin. It felt as if a great idea were teetering on the edge of her awareness; if she just reached out the brilliant thought would be hers. Leaning against the trunk of a tree the green girl puzzled over what her head had just considered. Powerful magic, werewolves, an ancient spell. Another of Embry's tortured cries reached her, accompanied by Sam's soothing whimpers. Elphaba groaned in frustration; wishing she could help. Like a bolt of lightning everything fit together. The green witch's face curled into a smile; the sort of smile that only resulted from a pleasing idea that also happened to be totally insane.

***

"Elphie this is suicidal," Galinda told her friend as she bounced anxiously on the edge of her bed. "Your magic is totally unpredictable; you could mutilate yourself beyond recondition. You could die!"

"I'm not going to die," the green girl snorted, still poring through her spellbook. "This will take a lot of careful calculating but it's definitely possible."

"What's going on?" Fiyero demanded. "Paul and Jared were laughing hysterically downstairs. They said you were going to blow yourself up trying to be tougher."

"Some people just can't comprehend exactly how powerful my magic is," Elphaba muttered, clearly irritated by the response of the two boys.

"Elphie is going to turn herself into a werewolf," Galinda harrumphed. "Or at least, she's going to try."

"I'm going to succeed!" Elphaba exclaimed indignantly. "And, to correct your earlier statement, I'm not going to turn myself into a werewolf. I'm going to perform a series of spells that should give me the same abilities as the rest of the pack. However, it will be easy reverse such a spell."

"Fiyero maybe you can talk some sense into her," Galinda pouted, marching out with her arms crossed.

"Fae…"

"Don't try to stop me Yero," the green girl snapped. "I've made up my mind."

"You can't stand the idea of someone else being more powerful than you," the Winkie sighed, flopping onto the bed beside her.

"Maybe."

"Well I'm not gonna try and stop you," Fiyero continued. She looked up at him in surprise. "I know you wouldn't ever risk hurting yourself because you know it would hurt me too." The Winkie's gaze smoldered into Elphaba's, reminding her how much he cared. For the first time in their relationship she lowered her eyes from his. That was the thing about Fiyero. One minute he was irritating the heck out of her with his idiotic behavior and the next he was wrecking her with the deep sensitivity his carefree words tried so hard to mask.

"I promise to be careful," Elphaba vowed, rolling over and pressing her lips against his.

***

"Miss Galinda?" Boq called quietly upon seeing the blonde sitting on the window bench, her shoulders hunched with sadness. "What's wrong?"

"Hasn't our relationship progressed past honorifics?" the blonde responded, her voice thick with tears. It was the first time the munchkin had ever seen Galinda hide her emotions; it was the first time he'd heard bitterness in her words. She sounded like Elphaba.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "What's wrong _Galinda_?" It felt so nice to say her name like that.

"Elphie doesn't listen to me," the blonde replied, sounding more like herself. "She thinks that, just because I'm a little silly sometimes, I can't be mature at all. I swear she treats me like a child; she acts like my concerns mean nothing. I'm worried about her and she just won't listen." Her words spiked with anger at the end.

"Tell her," Boq pressed, taking a seat behind the girl of his dreams. The pale sunlight of the forest dappled itself across her dazzling golden curls. "Elphaba's your best friend; just talk to her about it."

"How do I know she'll listen?"

"She'd be a fool not to listen to someone as intelligent as you."

"You really think I'm smart?"

"Absolutely."

**Sorry that was kinda slow but the next chapter will probably come out sooner since I've finished writing 'Goodness'…**


	6. Thoughts

**Thanks for the reviews…hopefully the slowness of the last chapter didn't turn you guys off…**

"I've got it all laid out," Elphaba announced proudly, spreading two sheets of paper on the kitchen table. "This will require two spells; one to turn me into a wolf and the other so I can hear your thoughts." Eerie silence permeated the air. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think you're certifiably insane," Jared replied in all honesty.

"I don't see how you could want this for yourself," Embry muttered, still bitter about his recent transformation.

"I think it's gonna be a hell of a lot of fun to see you try," Paul snickered.

"Thanks," the green girl retorted dryly, picking up one of the papers. "But I don't need your approval." Scanning over the carefully worded spell she began to chant slowly. Her voice got louder and more intense with every powerful syllable.

"Elphie wait!" Galinda appeared at the bottom of the staircase just as the last word was fading away. _Sweet Oz she's gonna burst into flames or spontaneously combust or explode into a million little pieces now. _The blonde's lips weren't moving but Elphaba heard her thoughts as if they'd been spoken aloud. She smiled.

"Galinda I'm fine," the green girl assured her friend. "The spell didn't do anything to me."

_But it could have. She could be dead or mutilated or irreversibly harmed. Calm down Galinda you've got to pull it together and get her to talk with you. _

"Talk with you about what?"

"Huh?" The blonde's mouth twisted in confusion. "I didn't say that out loud." _What the heck is going on? _

"That spell was…um…so I could hear the werewolves' thoughts," Elphaba explained sheepishly. "I guess it works on everyone."

"So you can read minds?" _Sweet Oz this could get embarrassing. _

"Apparently."

_Awkward, _Paul thought amusedly.

"I heard that!" Elphaba snapped. She turned back to Galinda. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh nothing," the blonde replied, casting a glance towards the three boys at the table. _Just that I'm terrified one of your little magic tricks will kill or maim you and you treat my completely valid concerns like they're nothing. Oh yeah, and also the fact that you treat me like a child who can't make my own decisions about stuff when all. Darn it stop thinking!_ Elphaba's expression softened.

"I'm sorry," she said gently.

"Get out of my head!" Galinda growled stubbornly, crossing her arms. _Don't try apologizing when I'm mad at you. _

"I'm not trying to get in your head," the green girl snapped. "Oz, now I know how Edward feels."

"Ugh, you mean the leech?" Jared asked, his lip curling upwards in a silent growl. _I hate him so very much. _

"Yes, the leech that chose not to destroy your ancestors all those years ago," Elphaba reminded him sharply, turning back to the spellbook lying open on the table. "I think I'd better modify this mind reading spell before something goes awry."

"Elphie…"

"Galinda I swear to Oz I'm being absurdly careful and meticulous with this," Elphaba assured her sincerely. "I understand that you're worried but…I don't know how to prove to you that this is totally safe. My own magic won't harm me."

"Ok," the blonde replied, still concerned. She wrapped her little arms around the green girl. "Just promise to be careful ok?" _You're my best friend and I couldn't bear to lose you._

"I promise."

***

"Knock, knock." Elphaba smacked her fist against the wall of Jacobs's garage as she entered.

"Hey Elphaba!" Bella greeted elatedly.

"Hello Artichoke," Jacob tossed over his shoulder, still messing with the bikes. The green girl had become a regular occupant of the Blacks' garage, as had her petite friend.

"Hi Bella!" Galinda squealed, flouncing to the pale girl's side.

"Hello Blondie," Jacob grumbled. His nicknames for the two Ozians were becoming almost affectionate.

"So how are the two wheeled death machines coming along?" Elphaba wondered.

"They're almost finished actually," Jacob informed them all proudly.

"They look _great_," Galinda enthused, her eyes never leaving the russet skinned boy.

"I still can't believe you're going to ride one of those things," the green girl teased Bella, reaching to snag a soda from Jacob's paper bag.

"Hey!" he protested, grabbing her wrist. "Those aren't for you." Jacob's eyes widened and he quickly dropped Elphaba's hand; her skin was feverishly hot.

"Possessive much," the green girl retorted with a scowl. Just then a wolf howl sounded from the nearby woods. Elphaba stiffened. "I've gotta go."

"Elphie…"

"See ya Artichoke!"

***

A slim, emerald green wolf came crashing through the underbrush, hackles raised. _What happened? _

_We picked up a scent, _Sam replied, stretching his massive shoulders. _I thought it best that we wait for you. _

_ Actually he thought it best that we wait for your finding spell, _Jared clarified. _We all know you can't fight. _

_ I believe the situation is currently too dire for me to stop and wipe the floor with you, _Elphaba replied coolly, forming a spell in her head. Luckily, magic was still possible in wolf form. As soon as the ball of light appeared all five wolves were off in pursuit of Victoria.

***

"Where's Elphaba?" Fiyero's head ducked into the garage his girlfriend had occupied minutes earlier.

"Who are you?" Jacob demanded, sizing Fiyero up. They were about the same size, though the Winkie was considerably more mature looking.

"This is Fiyero," Galinda introduced brightly. "He's also staying with Sam." Something in the blonde's tone alerted Jacob.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he queried with a smirk.

"No," the petite girl snapped painfully. "He's _Elphaba's_ boyfriend." Bella's head swiveled, recognizing the same sorrow she felt when thoughts of Edward crossed her mind.

"So the Artichoke's got a boyfriend," Jacob whistled, returning to the motorcycles. "Well you just missed her; she ran off a minute ago."

"Do you know where she went?" the Winkie pressed. Galinda cast him a meaningful glance. "Oh." His face crumpled with concern. "Well I'll just head back to Sam's place then," he shrugged. "I'll want to be there when she gets back." With that he departed. Bella reached across the seat of Jacob's half finished car and took Galinda's hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze that said everything she couldn't. The two girls were more similar than they could have ever dreamed; both still loved men they couldn't have.

**Sorry for the slowness…it will get better!**


	7. Cliff Diving

**Guess what? This story is officially back. I can't promise that updates will be super fast, but there will be semi-regular updates from now on…this story will probably be significantly shorted than 'The Emerald Apple' though and I can't guarantee that the planned sequel 'The Emerald Ribbon' (about the Twilight characters in Oz) will ever actually come to fruition. **

"Where are you off to?" Fiyero queried as Elphaba, Jared, Paul, Sam and Embry prepared to depart.

"None of your business," Paul retorted.

"We're going cliff diving," the green girl told her boyfriend with a smirk.

"Can I come?" Elphaba bit her lip.

"Sam, can he come?"

"I don't see why not," the alpha shrugged. "Normal people do it all the time."

"Well not _normal_ people," Jared rephrased with a grin. "No one who's normal would jump into water that cold."

"Well I'm not normal then," the Winkie insisted. "I'm going."

"Going where?" Galinda wanted to know. Paul smacked his forehead.

/

In the end all four Ozians tagged along. Storm clouds boiled overhead like frothy, gray cotton, but the werewolves (and La Push's resident green witch) were perfectly warm. The same could not be said of their human companions. Galinda was shivering in the cute, pink bikini she borrowed from Emily. Boq didn't plan to actually go diving, so he was still fully clothed, but Fiyero had his shirt off. Though the Winkie was determined not to look like a sissy in front of the werewolf boys his arms were crossed in clear discomfort.

Elphaba, who was in a one piece, also borrowed from Emily, came to Fiyero's rescue by cuddling into his lap. "Fae have I ever told you how hot you are?" he whispered in her ear.

"Literally or figuratively?" the green girl snickered even as she cast him a scolding glance.

"Both."

"Well you haven't seen her naked in the woods," Paul coughed with a malicious grin.

"What?" Fiyero demanded, standing up and unseating Elphaba.

"We don't exactly wear clothes when we shape shift," the werewolf explained with a smug expression. "And there aren't always convenient bushes nearby." The Winkie did not look happy about this new information but, seeing as he was facing off against werewolves, there wasn't a whole lot he could do. The same was not true for his girlfriend.

"You'd better shut your face," Elphaba warned him, lifting her lip in a snarl.

"Or what?" Paul challenged.

"Paul…" Sam warned.

"Elphie…" Galinda grumbled through chattering teeth. Boq subtly put an arm around her and she was too cold to move away.

"Let's just start the diving already," Embry suggested, pushing his way between the two warring parties.

"Alright then," Paul shrugged, stepping backwards. "Let's let Greenie go first." It was an obvious challenge.

"Elphie's flown on a broomstick," Galinda pointed out, much warmer now that Boq had her in a not-so-subtle-anymore embrace. "I don't think the cliff will be much of a problem." As if to prove her friend's point Elphaba stepped up to the rocky edge. She gazed downwards and realized that this was a heck of a lot scarier than riding a broomstick. Flying with magic meant the green girl had control over her actions; control that would be lacking in a freefall.

"Well go on," Jared prompted. Instead Elphaba took a small step backwards.

"It looks a lot higher from up here," she gulped.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights," Paul chuckled meanly. Fiyero gave him a warning look, which the immature werewolf ignored. "Are you afraid you'll melt?" he continued. The green girl, to her credit, ignored Paul's taunts.

"Come on Fae," Fiyero said softly, coming up behind her. "You can do this."

"I can't," she whispered. In response the Winkie slipped an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"You don't really have a choice," he chuckled. Then, without an ounce of hesitation, Fiyero swept Elphaba into his arms and cannon-balled off the cliff. About halfway down her scream of fear turned into one of frantic exhilaration. They sliced into the water like a knife and bobbed up laughing.

"Fiyero Tiggular that was _not_ funny!" Elphaba giggled.

"I think it kinda was," he responded, earning himself a smack.

"Well you're brainless," the green girl reminded with a grin. Then she kissed him.

/

Galinda watched from the cliff top as Elphaba and Fiyero paddled to shore. "Your turn," Embry informed her.

"That's ok," the blonde declined with a nervously polite smile. "You can go."

"Ladies first," Paul retorted.

"They're just hoping that your top will come off when you hit the water," Jared teased.

"Then I'm certainly not jumping," Galinda chided, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure these two behave," Sam told the blonde. "Just jump."

"But…" Galinda searched for an excuse. "Why don't any of you want to go?"

"Newbies always go first," the alpha explained.

"Fine," she pouted, taking a deep, shuddering breath. Before fear could take hold the blonde squeezed her eyes shut and stepped into empty air. Wind whistled past before a cold, icy fist closed around Galinda's body. She opened her eyes to a barrage of wildly disorienting bubbles. Which way was up?

/

"Crap," Sam cursed, squinting at the gray water below. "She isn't resurfacing."

"What?" Jared called over a vicious gust of wind. Before the alpha could repeat himself Boq leapt after Galinda.

**Ooh cliffhanger (literally)…let me know if any of you readers are still out there…**


	8. Swoon

Boq hit the water with a resounding smack. Currents tore at his clothes, which he hadn't bothered to discard, as the munchkin searched desperately for Galinda. Whirlwinds of trapped air obscured his vision, making it difficult to spot the wavering blotch of pink a few feet away. Difficult, but not impossible. Boq clawed his way to Galinda's side and fastened an arm securely around her middle. Flailing desperately the munchkin slowly pulled his crush upwards. After what seemed like an eternity they broke the surface.

The blonde sputtered, coughing up mouthfuls of swallowed sea water as she bobbed in the current. "Are you ok?" Boq wondered, slowly paddling towards shore. He towed Galinda by an arm.

"I think so," she responded hoarsely. Moments later her twinkling blue eyes grew wide. "You saved my life."

"It was nothing," the munchkin muttered shyly, looking down. His cheeks were flaming.

"You're calling my life nothing?" Galinda hissed jokingly.

"No, not at all," Boq hastened to clarify.

"I was kidding," the blonde giggled, beginning to swim for herself. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Payment is not necessary," Boq insisted. They were within eyesight of Elphaba and Fiyero waiting worriedly on the beach.

"Would a kiss suffice?" Galinda suggested, totally ignoring the munchkin's declaration.

"Wh..what?" he gasped.

"You heard me," the blonde chuckled.

"Well um…I…err…"

"Are you saying you don't want to kiss me?"

"No…that's not what…I didn't mean…" Boq cut off when he realized she was teasing him again. "A kiss would be nice." In fact a kiss would be far beyond _nice_. It would be a dream come true. Not that he expected more than a friendly peck, but still.

When Boq reached the shallows he gently helped the blonde to her feet. Galinda smiled winningly at her rescuer before pulling him in for an earth shattering kiss. She pressed firmly against Boq's lips, drawing a rather surprised squeak from the munchkin. When Galinda pulled back he had a dreamily smitten look on his face.

/

Elphaba watched open mouthed as her best friend kissed Boq fiercely. It looked as though the munchkin was a bit too shocked to respond, but he definitely enjoyed it. Fiyero glanced at his girlfriend with an expression similar to someone who'd been unexpectedly electrocuted. "Well that was unexpected," he commented wryly.

"I'll say," the green girl responded with a smirk. She felt a surge of happiness for her best friend.

"Get a room you two," Paul shouted from a few yards away. After Galinda's near drowning Sam had led everyone down to the beach. The blonde blushed and jerked awkwardly away from Boq. Her cheeks were burning.

/

"So you like Boq," Elphaba observed when she and Galinda were alone in their bedroom.

"Maybe," the blonde responded.

"You kissed him."

"He'd just saved my life."

"It didn't look very spontaneous to me."

"It wasn't." Elphaba grinned at her friend.

"Why won't you admit that you like Boq?"

"Because I'm still in love with Fiyero," Galinda exploded, the truth finally bursting out. "Maybe I love Boq too, but leading him on before I'm totally over your boyfriend would be wrong." The green girl pushed aside a sudden wave of jealousy and pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"Galinda I'm _sorry_…"

"Liking Fiyero isn't your fault," the blonde whimpered. "Please don't blame yourself."

"I'll never cease to regret causing you pain," Elphaba pointed out. "You're my best friend."

/

Boq paused outside the bedroom door, reading to deliver a fistful of wildflowers to Galinda. He paused, hearing distraught voices inside.

"Why won't you admit that you like Boq?" Elphaba asked, her voice vaguely muted by distance.

"Because I'm still in love with Fiyero," Galinda exclaimed. The munchkin's face crumpled with hurt and he quickly walked away.

**Sorry for the short chapter…**


	9. A Bonfire

"Ugh. This won't light!" Paul complained, tossing yet another lit match onto the teepee of driftwood logs. As always the wood was slightly wet.

"Hurry up," Fiyero complained. They were on a cliff overlooking the sea. Earlier the wind's chilly bite had been overruled by a beautiful view, but now that the sun had set it was much too cold for humans.

"Be patient princie-poo," Paul snapped. "I'm working on it."

"Would you like some help?" Elphaba asked from her spot on Fiyero's lap.

"Not from you," the irritable werewolf growled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Galinda exchanged a slightly amused, slightly annoyed glance with her best friend. They both knew the green girl's magic would be a much more effective fire starter than matches. After about ten more minutes of cursing and argument with inanimate firewood Paul relented.

"Um…Elphaba?"

"Yes Paul?"

"Could you…um…come over here?"

"Why Paul?" the witch snickered. "Do you need my _help_?"

"Yes," he sighed dejectedly. Elphaba snapped her fingers and the logs burst into brilliant, emerald flames. Paul leapt backwards with a startled yelp.

"What do you say?" the green girl chuckled.

"Thank you," he muttered. Elphaba just cackled in a very witch-like manner. The entire pack was gathered for tonight's bonfire, plus Emily and the Ozians. It was really just one big party, complete with enough food to feed an army.

Emily handed out hot dogs to the hungry males while Elphaba and Galinda laughed at their bickering over food. After two near fistfights everyone settled to roasting their meal over the fire on straightened wire hangers. Fiyero chivalrously offered his first hot dog to the green girl, who in turn refused upon the grounds that it could be made from Dog instead of dog.

"It's not made of dog," Jared chuckled. "It's made of pig."

"Pig or pig?" Elphaba challenged, much to the werewolf's confusion.

"Elphie there aren't any Animals on Earth," Galinda pointed out. "Calm down."

"Fine," the green girl muttered, accepting her boyfriend's offering. The Winkie rolled his eyes in fond exasperation. While Fiyero and Elphaba cuddled Boq dutifully made casual conversation with Galinda, though his heart really wasn't in it. All the munchkin could think about was her heartbroken voice yesterday; _I'm still in love with Fiyero. _

However the blonde wasn't blind and after awhile she realized something was up. "Boq?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I do something to offend you," Galinda fretted, biting her lip. "You seem upset."

"No, I'm fine," he insisted. "It's not your fault that you're still in love with Fiyero." Boq clamped a hand over his mouth; he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Oh," the blonde sighed. "You heard that?" Her munchkin companion shrugged, still blushing with profound embarrassment. "Boq you're _really_ nice, but I don't want to lead you on while I still have feelings for my ex."

"I think you're going to lead me on whether you try to or not," he chuckled sadly. Galinda raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Ever since we met you've done nothing but push me away, yet I've followed after you doggedly. Do you really think that not leading me on is gonna fix the problem?" The blonde shrugged and looked away. What could she say?

/

After an hour or so at the bonfire Elphaba and Fiyero snuck away to peruse the shore. Waves lapped soothingly at the clattering pebbles beneath their feet. "This is so cliché," the green girl snickered after awhile.

"What is?" Fiyero queried, jolted from his reverie.

"A couple walking down the moonlit beach hand in hand," Elphaba chuckled again, glancing down at their fingers twined together.

"It wouldn't be so cliché if I tackled you," the Winkie pointed out before grabbing his girlfriend around the waist and flinging them both onto a sandy portion of beach.

"Yero my hero," Elphaba laughed. "Saving me from clichés." Before the green girl could say anymore Fiyero pressed his lips against hers. They rolled over and over, coating their clothes with damp sand, before finally coming up for air. The prince gently brushed a strand of hair from his girlfriend's face, giving him an unobstructed view of her passionate eyes. On a whim Elphaba quietly murmured the mind reading spell she'd used a few days earlier.

_She is so beautiful, _Fiyero thought tenderly. _Oz, I love her._ The green girl's heart melted and she cuddled closer to him.

"I love you too Yero," Elphaba whispered, nuzzling into his side.

_Huh? Did I say that out loud?_

"No, I used that mind reading spell from the other day," she admitted, smirking.

_Crap. I hope she didn't hear that bikini fantasy earlier. _

"What bikini fantasy?" Elphaba demanded.

"Oh nothing," Fiyero insisted as he struggled to keep his thoughts under control. "Will you please stop that spell? Please?" The Winkie pouted.

"I don't know," his girlfriend responded thoughtfully. "I may need some convincing."

_I thought you'd never ask._

/

There were quite a few comments when Elphaba and Fiyero returned to the bonfire covered in sand. Boq blushed and Galinda tried very hard to keep her jealousy from taking control. With the munchkin by her side it was easier to do than she would've thought.

**Sorry if anyone's disappointed that I didn't go into excruciating detail with the make-out scene(s) but I figured you guys can use your imaginations. **


	10. The Truth

"Elphaba!" Bella called, tripping desperately towards her green companion. "What happened to Jacob?"

"I don't know what you mean," the witch replied evasively. It was a lie; she knew exactly why Jacob wasn't speaking to Bella anymore. Several weeks had passed since the bonfire, and they had brought a new werewolf to the pack.

"Don't give me that crap!" Bella spat. Elphaba was taken aback; she'd never seen the usually soft spoken girl so angry. "I know you've been living with Sam and Emily. What have they done to Jacob? Did they brainwash him or something?"

"What would give you that idea?"

"A week ago Jacob was terrified of what Sam was doing to his friends. Now he's following that swine around like a disciple. _What's going on?_"

"I can't tell you," Elphaba responded regretfully."I wish I could but I can't." Tears were beginning to waver down her friend's pale face.

"Please," Bella begged pitifully. "Jake's my best friend; I'm_ worried_."

"I can promise you that Jacob is totally safe," the witch explained. "But that's all."

"Elphaba please."

"No," the green girl hissed, even as guilt curled around her heart. "Bella I _can't_ tell you." A short howl from the wilderness interrupted their conversation. "I've got to go," Elphaba murmured before sprinting into the forest. Bella watched in pained bewilderment.

Luckily for the pale girl there was another witch living in La Push, and she was much easier to influence. Bella ambushed Galinda outside the reservations miniscule fabric shop. "What happened to Jacob?"

"Nothing," the blonde squeaked immediately. She'd been specifically instructed not to tell Bella about the pack 'for her own good'.

"Tell me," Bella pressed assertively. Galinda, totally overwhelmed, took a small step backwards. Hard, wood pressed against her back; she was cornered.

"Elphie will give me hell if I tell you," the petite witch insisted.

"She doesn't have to know," Bella retorted. It couldn't have been clearer that this girl was very different from the one who'd been with Edward. There was a fierce bitterness in her eyes.

"I'd never lie to Elphie," Galinda squealed indignantly. "She's my _best friend_. Best friends don't keep secrets from each other."

"Jake is _my_ best friend," the heartsick girl argued. "He's keeping a big secret from me."

"He doesn't have a choice," Galinda snapped, before clamping a hand over her mouth.

"What do you mean?" The blonde shook her head, glaring. "Come on Galinda. What if Elphaba disappeared for days and then refused to talk to you? Wouldn't you be worried?" Bella could see her old friend softening slightly.

"Bella I don't agree with the rules Sam lays down, but for everyone's safety I've got to follow them," Galinda explained quietly. "I can't tell you what's going on with Jacob, you probably wouldn't believe me anyway, but I can let you in on something else. Jake desperately wants to see you. It's tearing him apart. He only stays away to protect you. However he's awfully stubborn. I'm almost certain that boy will find a way around Sam's laws; just be patient. Things will work out."

Boq appeared at Galinda's shoulder then with a basketful of sea shells. They'd been collecting them from the beach earlier. "Bella this is Boq," the blonde introduced.

"Nice to meet you," her heartbroken friend murmured. Then, embarrassed that a stranger was watching her raw, unprotected moment, she fled. Bella clung to Galinda's words of hope.

/

"Jacob?" Elphaba's voice brushed softly through the Blacks' crude garage.

"What do you want?" he growled from a corner. The young werewolf spent his moments away from the pack, which were few and far between, sulking.

"I thought I should talk to you," the green girl replied, moving towards him. "About Bella."

"Listen Greenie…"

"No, you listen," Elphaba nearly shouted. "You're not the only one who's suffering here. Being apart is _killing_ her."

"You don't even know…"

"Yes I do," the witch snarled. "Bella's my friend too and you're hurting her."

"It's not of my own free will."

"I know." Silence stretched between them. "Do you think you could control yourself around Bella?"

"Risking her safety is not an option."

"I think you're stronger than you think," Elphaba insisted, crouching beside him. "You've mastered the change faster than anyone else."

"So?"

"So, if there was a way around Sam's order, would you settle things with Bella?"

"You'd have to be magical to…" Jacob trailed off as his eyes lit up. "Could you…?"

"I think so," Elphaba replied, beaming. "Just for an hour though."

"Could you do it tonight while Paul, Jared, and Sam are patrolling?"

"Yes," the witch responded. "Just try not to be a blockhead and wake Charlie. He probably wouldn't take too kindly to you sneaking through his daughter's window at night."

"I was thinking of picking the lock and sneaking upstairs, but that's probably a better idea," the young werewolf commented. "How'd you think of that?"

"Just a random thought," Elphaba shrugged.

"You know I may actually be starting to like you Greenie," Jacob chuckled. "No promises though."

/

Bella showed up outside Emily's house with Jacob the next morning, much to everyone's shock. Paul was particularly upset. "You brought _her_?" he demanded, trembling. "Jake this is _way _out of line."

"Calm down," Galinda soothed, pushing through the screen door. "Bella's cool with mythical stuff; she runs with vampires."

"That's exactly why this is so dangerous!" Paul snarled, turning on the blonde. "She could spill all our secrets to the bloodsuckers." Bella flinched visibly.

"Can't you see you're upsetting her?" Galinda snapped. If someone intentionally waved Fiyero's change of heart beneath her nose she would be furious. "Please just take a deep breath and _shut up_."

That was apparently the last straw. In a whirl of flying teeth Paul launched himself at the petite witch. Fur ripped across his body as he exploded into a grisly mass of flying teeth.

**Galinda just can't seem to stop getting herself into trouble can she?**


	11. Victoria's Target

Elphaba flew into action. The werewolf spell instinctively surged over her body as she struck Paul broadside. He rolled over before turning violently on the green wolf. Luckily Elphaba was quite comfortable in her lupine body. She easily met the male's attacks, sending both canines rolling into the forest. Bella was absolutely stunned. Galinda was shaking.

"Are you ok?" Boq demanded, reaching her before anyone else.

"Yeah," she squeaked breathlessly. "I'm fine." Then the blonde fainted into his arms. With a great deal of effort Boq lifted Galinda and carried her inside. Everyone followed, concern evident in their expressions, as he laid her on the couch.

"Will she be ok?" Sam wondered.

"Yeah," Fiyero replied before Boq could. "She just does that sometimes. It usually doesn't last for long." The munchkin glared, begrudging him this piece of information.

"I guess we should move the pack meeting outside then," the alpha decided.

"I'll go grab another of Fae's dresses from upstairs," Fiyero chuckled.

"Do you think Paul has any clothes left?" Jacob asked Embry, laughing. Bella smiled weakly.

/

"Fae?" Fiyero called, tentatively moving towards the shredded brush where Paul and Elphaba had rolled out of sight.

"Over here Yero." The green girl's head was protruding sheepishly from a thick bush.

"Where's Paul?"

"Licking his wounds," Elphaba chuckled. "Can you chuck my clothes to me?"

"I don't know," the Winkie teased. "Maybe you should come over here." She scowled.

"Seriously Yero, this bush is prickly."

"I'm being serious," he snickered. "Come on out." Elphaba's head disappeared beneath the foliage, glaring mischievously. "What are you…" Suddenly a huge, green wolf came flying at Fiyero. It landed on his chest, knocking him to the ground.

Two intelligent, brown eyes laughed at him. Elphaba ran her massive, slobbery tongue over the Winkie's shocked face before gingerly taking her clothes from his hands. Then she disappeared into the forest. "Cheater!" Fiyero called when his heart stopped pounding.

/

"Galinda?" Boq called, gently brushing a golden strand of hair from the blonde's face. "Galinda can you hear me?" Her eyelids flickered reluctantly.

"Boq?" she murmured, still not totally conscious.

"I'm right here," he assured her.

"Is Elphie ok?"

"Yeah. She kicked Paul's sorry butt." A smile twitched across Galinda's sleepy lips and Boq's heart melted.

"How did I get in here?" Her hands clutched at the couch's fabric.

"I carried you."

"My hero," Galinda hummed. Then she fell asleep.

"Fainting takes a lot out of her," Elphaba informed as she passed Boq on her way outside. The munchkin jerked away from Galinda guiltily. "Don't give me that look," the green girl chuckled. "I think you'd make a great couple."

"Really?" Boq sounded incredulous in a self deprecating way.

"You adore her," Elphaba explained, as if it was plainly obvious, "and Galinda needs someone who adores her. Plus, she likes you."

"How in Oz's name would you know that?"

"It's a best friend thing."

/

"Victoria's here for Bella?" Elphaba couldn't keep the horror out of her voice.

"Yes," Jacob replied solemnly. "Which is why we'll have a better chance of catching her if we keep an eye on the Swan residence."

"Only at night," Sam was quick to explain. "Bella can stay at the reservation during the day so we can keep that redhead from killing hikers."

"Sounds fun," Jared exclaimed.

"Fun and tiring," Elphaba huffed unenthusiastically.

"We'll take shifts of course," Embry interjected. He turned to Sam. "Right?"

"Of course," the alpha replied. "But until we catch Victoria things will be hard. I expect everyone to get lots of rest and eat plenty of food."

"Well that goes without saying," Paul chuckled.

/

Things were, as Elphaba had predicted, tiring. Any time not spent hunting Victoria was involved a lot of sleeping. The green girl was downright lethargic whenever she was home. "Elphie are you ok?" Galinda asked one day.

"I'm fine Glin," the witch insisted. "The Pack is just stretched thin right now."

"Would it help if you cast that werewolf spell on Fiyero and I?"

"Haha. Very funny."

"I was serious."

"There's no way I'm putting you two in that kind of danger."

"You shouldn't be in that kind of danger either."

"I've got my magic," Elphaba exclaimed in frustration. "You would be sitting ducks."

"Fine," Galinda sulked. "I wish you were around more. It'd boring here."

"Hang out with Bella then."

"She does nothing but worry about Jake," the blonde complained. "Which makes me worry about you."

"Hang out with Boq then." There was just enough suggestion in Elphaba's voice to make her friend flush violently.

"Maybe I will," Galinda muttered.

/

"If you keep working yourself to death like this I might have to kidnap you," Fiyero threatened as he and Elphaba sat on Emily's back porch. It was nighttime and the stars were brilliant.

"That sounds very tempting," the green girl chuckled, shifting closer to him.

"It does, doesn't it?" he agreed. Elphaba nodded, yawning loudly. "Are you tired?" Fiyero asked.

"Nope," the witch fibbed as she stifled another yawn.

"You're an awful liar," her boyfriend laughed softly. They were silent for several short eternities. When Fiyero turned to make an observation about the stars he saw that Elphaba was sound asleep on his shoulder. It was absolutely adorable. He gently gathered the limp witch into his arms and carried her to bed.

/

Galinda watched from her bed as Fiyero softly kissed Elphaba's forehead. It was the first time a romantic gesture between the two of them didn't spark pain or jealousy in her heart.


	12. The Cullens Are Back

"What do you mean Bella jumped off a cliff?" Elphaba demanded of Embry when he told her the shocking news.

"That's what Jake said," the werewolf explained. "He's gonna take her home when she's recovered."

"Wait, was Bella trying to…" Elphaba trailed off, eyes widening.

"No," Embry assured her. "She was cliff diving apparently." The green girl smacked her forehead. Twilight's heroine could really display utter stupidity sometimes.

/

"Greenie!" Jacob called, crashing into Emily's backyard. Elphaba was seated on the porch with Galinda, talking.

"Hey Jake," she greeted. "How's Bella?"

"She's in trouble," he explained. "I smelled a vampire at her house, but she thinks it's one of the Cullens."

"Why are you here then?" the green girl demanded, sitting up.

"If it is a Cullen I can't be in their territory," Jacob explained. "But you can."

"If it's a Cullen Bella doesn't need protection," Elphaba pointed out. Her tone softened at Jake's stricken expression. "Fine, I'll go check on her."

"Thank you," Jacob exclaimed fervently. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," the witch grunted, taking off towards the forest. Galinda glared savagely at the young werewolf before her.

"What?" Jacob demanded.

"You just sent my best friend to face a potentially dangerous vampire alone," she pointed out sourly.

"She didn't seem to think it would be too dangerous," he retorted.

"Elphie never thinks things are too dangerous for her," Galinda huffed. "Now, either you give me a ride to Bella's house or I'll be forced to hotwire a car…again."

/

"Bella?" Elphaba called, pounding on the pale girl's door. Could she go for more than an hour without getting into some sort of trouble? "Bell…" She was cut off when the door opened. "Alice?"

"Elphaba what are you doing here," the vampire questioned.

"Jake sent me to check on Bella," Elphaba explained, just as the human in question appeared behind her immortal companion. "Jake's worried about you," the witch informed Bella. "He thought you might be dead."

"I'm fine," she insisted. "Alice just came because…"

"Because I saw her jumping off a cliff and thought she was dead," the vampire hissed, clearly annoyed. "I've never met someone so prone to life threatening idiocy." Elphaba grinned in agreement.

"Elphie!" Galinda shouted. The green girl spun around to see a certain blonde witch sprinting towards her. She was followed shortly by Jacob, who was still adjusting his pants.

"Please tell me you didn't ride a werewolf to get here," Elphaba sighed. Her best friend responded with a tellingly sheepish smile.

"Hello Galinda," Alice greeted. She was met with an enthusiastic squeal.

"You're back," the blonde exclaimed, giving her immortal friend a quick hug.

"Oh joy," Jacob growled as he approached. "Let's throw a party; the vampires are back in town."

"I thought you weren't allowed to come here," Bella reminded him. Her voice was carefully neutral.

"I had to know that you were ok," Jacob replied quietly. The pale girl gestured for him to follow her inside. Everyone else was perceptive enough to gather that they should be left alone.

"So how long are you back for?" Elphaba queried of Alice, trying to break the suddenly awkward stillness.

"Just until Bella seems…ok."

"You may be here for all eternity then," Galinda informed her sadly. "Bella hasn't been doing well since Edward left."

"I know," the vampire murmured, eyes downcast. "It's pretty obvious." Suddenly Alice's head jerked upright and her pupils dilated.

"What is it?" Elphaba demanded. "What do you see?"

"Edward," Alice gasped, jerking free of her vision. Then, before either witch could form a question, she dashed inside at lightning speed.

/

"Bella don't do this," Jacob begged as the pale girl threw together a suitcase. According to Alice's vision Edward thought she was dead, and was therefore going to kill himself.

"Jake I have to," Bella persisted frantically. "I've got to keep him from killing himself over guilt."

"Please," he pleaded. "You'll get yourself killed." The arguing pair breezed past Elphaba and Galinda, who were standing on the porch. Both were still rather stunned by this sudden whirlwind of activity.

"This is something I have to do," Bella nearly shouted at her friend. "I_ love_ him Jacob." The werewolf flinched at that comment, but continued to badger her.

"Don't do this," he nearly whispered.

"I'll go with her," Elphaba volunteered abruptly.

"What?" Alice demanded, from her place near the car.

"My magic could be of service," the witch explained.

"Elphaba no," Galinda and Bella exclaimed at the exact same time.

"It's too dangerous," the blonde cried.

"Don't risk your life for me," Bella muttered.

"I'm going," Elphaba growled stubbornly, opening a back door and sliding into the car. "You can't stop me."

"Fine," Alice hissed. "But if you slow us down…"

"I won't."

/

At the airport all three travelers were dismayed to find a stowaway in the trunk. Galinda rolled out, beaming triumphantly, when they removed Bella's suitcase. "I knew you wouldn't let me come," the blonde explained. "So I took things into my own hands."

"We've got to take her back," Elphaba muttered to Alice.

"There's no time," the vampire sighed. "Can your magic get Galinda through without a ticket?"

"I'll have to get myself through without identification anyway," the green girl pointed out. "Luckily I'm better with magic than before." She nudged the spell book hidden in her satchel.

"Yay!" Galinda cried, happy to have finally outwitted her friend. "We're going on an adventure!"


	13. Welcome to Volterra

The Italian countryside was beautiful as it blurred past the windows of a stolen yellow Porsche. Galinda derived childish delight from the quickly moving vehicle; no mode of transportation moved so fast in Oz. "Don't stick your head out the window!" Alice reminded _again_. Elphaba leaned over to the blonde's side of the car and rolled her window up.

"Elphie!" Galinda complained.

"Glin we're on a life-and-death rescue mission right now," the green girl pointed out. "This is no time to be acting like a toddler."

"But it's taking ages to get to Volterra," the blonde pouted, "and I'm _bored_."

"Well be a big girl and suck it up," Elphaba retorted harshly. She softened at the hurt look in her friend's eyes. "I'm sorry," the green girl apologized. "That was uncalled for."

"It's ok Elphie," Galinda responded. "I _was_ being childish."

Up front Alice's face inched towards a grin, though her expression was still strained. "I'll say," she muttered.

/

Three hours later Galinda had fallen asleep. She was stretched across the seat with her head cushioned on Elphaba's lap. "Are we there yet?" Bella asked Alice quietly. It was all she'd said the entire drive.

"Actually yes," the vampire replied, tracing the outline of a fortress-like city on the horizon. Elphaba, squinting against bright sunlight, watched Volterra approach forebodingly.

"So what now?" she asked.

"Now we get into the city and send Bella to the clock tower," Alice explained. "I've got to stay in the car, but you two can help her."

"Maybe you should keep Galinda with you," Elphaba suggested. "She might not be much of a help." In reality the green girl wanted her friend with Alice because it was all too easy to remember the blonde's last run in with a hostile vampire. She'd been in a coma for weeks.

"Galinda won't be any safer with me," the vampire told Elphaba, immediately seeing through her motives. The green girl nodded solemnly.

"Time to wake up Glin," she called, gently shaking the blonde.

"Huh?" Galinda murmured. Her bleary eyes flickered open. "Are we there yet?"

"We're close," Elphaba replied, pulling the petite witch upright.

/

"Go!" Alice shouted, skidding to a stop and pointing towards the clock tower. Noon was coming quickly. As Bella and Galinda stumbled from the vehicle Elphaba spotted a rustic broom lying against an alley wall. Someone had probably been using it to sweep off their front steps. Quickly the green girl muttered a now well practiced levitation spell.

The broom shook itself and coasted to her side. "Get on!" she cried. Bella's eyes were wide as she slid onto the wooden shaft behind Elphaba. Galinda had no such reservations. She could hardly contain her glee at getting to fly again. "Hold on," the green girl advised before kicking off. They rocketed low and fast over the crowds, like some sort of missile. People below waved red scarves excitedly, assuming this spectacle was part of the St. Marcus Day festival.

"There he is!" Galinda shrieked, pointing to a pale figure swathed in shadow. Edward hovered, shirtless, near the edge of an alley.

"Bella you're gonna have to jump," Elphaba informed the human as they drew closer.

"What!"

"There's no time to land properly," the green girl explained. Already Edward was taking steps towards the light. "I'll fly low over him and you hop off." She could feel the pale girl behind her nod and responded by shifting into a dive. They dropped like a stone, air whistling past. "Now!" Elphaba shouted. Bella slipped off the broom as the witch pulled violently up into a loop-de-loop. She and Galinda missed the alley wall by inches.

"That was awesome!" the blonde giggled.

"I was thinking of several other words to describe that," Elphaba replied weakly. "None of them were synonymous with 'awesome'." She gently coasted the broom to a stop behind Bella and Edward. It was due to this location that the two witches were first to notice that they had company. Two cloaked figures stood watching.

It didn't take long for Edward to sense their immortal visitors either. As soon as he realized what was going on the bronze haired vampire whirled around with Bella in his arms. "Greetings gentleman," Edward greeted calmly, ignoring the witches. "I don't think I'll be requiring your services today."

"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" one of the Volturi guards hissed

"I don't believe that will be necessary," Edward countered. "I haven't broken any rules."

"Felix was merely referring to the proximity of the sun," the other figure explained smoothly. "Let us seek better cover."

"I'll be right behind you," Edward promised. "Girls, why don't you go back to the square and enjoy the festival?"

"No, bring the humans," Felix growled.

"No," the young immortal snarled. His voice was low and menacing.

"We will fight if it becomes necessary," the second shadow purred.

"Let's behave ourselves," chirped a tinkling voice from behind Edward. Everyone turned to see Alice smiling brightly at the obvious conflict. A few moments later the tense standoff was broken by another arrival.

"What's taking so long?" Something about the cool emotionless tone set Elphaba's nerves on edge. A little, blonde girl had joined the fray. She was young, but moved like someone with absolute power. Immediately Edward and Alice slumped in defeat.

"Hello Jane," Felix greeted, totally relaxed now. "Apparently we have more guests than expected." The petite immortal surveyed the green girl thoroughly before briefly examining Galinda. This prompted Elphaba to stand protectively in front of her blonde friend.

"Aro is always pleased to have visitors," Jane shrugged. "Bring them all."


	14. Verdict

"Elphie I'm scared," Galinda whimpered into her friend's shoulder. Felix and his companion Demetri had led them into what appeared to be an old castle turret. It was completely made of chilly stone and filled with equally chilling immortals. They looked up hungrily at the visitors.

"There's no need to be frightened dear," cooed an older looking vampire in long, black robes. "I understand no rules were broken; therefore you have nothing to fear."

"That's Aro," Alice introduced in Elphaba's ear. Her tone did not imply that there was nothing to fear. The green girl held Galinda tighter against her. Two more vampires in rustling, midnight robes chose that moment to ghost in. "Caius and Marcus," Alice continued, nodding her head at each as she named them.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Aro asked his companions. "Bella is alive after all, and Jane has also brought new friends to see us." Here his cloudy, crimson eyes zeroed in on the two witches.

"They are friends of ours," Edward explained in a tense voice. It was nice to see that he at least recognized the two of them; so far the bronze haired immortal had had eyes only for Bella. Aro breezed forward and gently held out a hand to the green girl.

"May I?" he requested curiously. Elphaba jerked her arm away.

"I can assure you that my _skin_ does not feel any different from any other human's," she snapped.

"That's not what he wanted," Alice informed her. "Aro can read thoughts through contact."

"Oh." Warily the witch extended her palm. Aro eagerly brushed his papery fingers across it. It immediately became clear to Elphaba that his power far surpassed Edward's. While the younger vampire had not been able to use his gift on the Ozians, Aro had no such inhibitions. The magic of his power surged through Elphaba's system and she instinctively pulled away.

The dark haired immortal was wide eyed; astounded by even the brief glimpse he'd had into her thoughts. "Such power," Aro breathed, blinking. "Would you mind giving us a demonstration?" Elphaba glanced at Alice, unsure. She received an encouraging nod.

Taking a deep breath the green girl released a flaming, emerald fireball at one of the far walls. It burst into a flower of flame before dissipating. Murmurs erupted from the crowd of assembled vampires. "Impressive," Caius observed casually from his throne.

"Indeed," Aro agreed. "Jane dear, could you…" Edward tense beside Elphaba and she expected a full out assault. Instead the witch felt a sudden stab of magic strike the faint shield she unconsciously cast around herself. Instinctively Elphaba pushed back against the attack and it quickly withdrew. Jane glared daggers at her. "Wonderful," Aro commended, applauding.

"We would like to be leaving soon," Edward interjected coldly. "No rules have been broken."

"You speak incorrectly, dear boy," Marcus reminded in a similar tone. "Humans have been witness to our race. They must be killed."

"Or turned," Aro added. "We would happily welcome any of these girls into immortality."

"Especially the green one," Caius agreed.

"Well what do you say Miss Elphaba?" Aro queried brightly, rushing ahead with excitement. "Would you accept a place among the Volturi?"

"No," Galinda whispered. Elphaba recoiled at the very idea.

"I'll have to decline your offer," she hissed.

"Such a shame," Aro sighed. "Such a _waste_." He flicked a finger, indicating that Felix and Demetri should move in. Edward and Alice prepared for a fight. It was easy to see where this would go. The fight wouldn't last long; they would all die.

"Wait!" Elphaba exclaimed, stepping out of Galinda's arms. "If I join the Volturi will you let them go?"

"Elphie no!" Galinda cried.

"Yes," Aro replied. "But you must let us change you; right now." The green witch swallowed.

"Ok."

"No!" the blonde called, again flinging her slim arms around the witch. Alice gently encircled Galinda's waist and pulled her away. Elphaba now knew that the two young vampires would be her allies. Edward loved Bella enough that he would let this happen to save her. Alice had likewise loyalties.

The green girl stepped hesitantly forward. Aro met her halfway between the two parties. He softly took Elphaba's arm and brought it to his face. Then, in a movement so fast she almost missed it, the vampire sunk his teeth into her arm.

A shriek tore the air, but it came from Galinda's throat. Elphaba stoically clenched her jaw as the venom began to burn. She stiffly allowed her body to respond to the pain by falling. The witch landed awkwardly and curled into a tight ball. A groan of pain finally escaped her lips as she started to convulse.

Alice allowed Galinda to wriggle free of her grip at that point. The blonde kneeled heartbrokenly at her friend's side, totally oblivious to the dangerous vampire only inches away. "Elphie," she sobbed, reaching out to touch the tortured witch.

"Get away from me!" Elphaba nearly screamed. "Get away; you don't need to watch this."

"But Elphe…"

"Get away!" the green girl shrieked. Galinda flinched but did not leave her friend's side. It was at that point that the venom made contact with Elphaba's magic. They reacted like some chemical solution and suddenly green flame engulfed the witch's body. Galinda jumped back while Aro watched with sick fascination.

Moments later the smoke cleared to reveal a paler skinned witch lying breathlessly on the floor. Her green complexion had been toned down, thought not completely lost. Fierce, wild beauty sharpened every line of Elphaba's face. Somehow she looked harder and more powerful. The green girl's eyes flashed open suddenly. They were a vivid, feral red.

She rolled sideways, away from the blonde, and into a crouch. "Get away!" Elphaba snarled in a razor blade voice. Her expression burned with sudden thirst. Alice swept a stunned Galinda into her arms and led the way out. Edward followed with Bella.

/

"Welcome to the Volturi Elphaba," Aro greeted, grinning. "I did not expect your magic to speed up the change. What an interesting phenomenon."

"Yeah," the witch snorted, gliding to her feet. "_Interesting_." She stretched lightly, feeling more magic than ever before ripple through each and every muscle. "Is there another way out of here?"

"Why?" Aro wondered suspiciously.

"I don't think things would go well if I passed my friends while leaving," she explained, casually moving her hand through a ray of sunlight streaming through the windows. Her skin glowed faintly but did not sparkle.

"What do you mean leaving?" Caius wondered suspiciously.

"I mean I'll be getting out of your Oz forsaken city as soon as possible," Elphaba responded. "And you're going to let me go unless you want to get blown halfway around the world."


	15. The Solution

Galinda was inconsolable. At first the blonde seemed to be trapped in silent horror. Then, when they returned and Alice relayed the entire thing to Fiyero and Boq, the crying started. It was like a torrential downpour of sobs. After three hours Galinda's eyes ran dry, but she didn't stop shaking. Boq had no idea how to deal with this other than holding the blonde and ceaselessly whispering that everything would be ok.

Fiyero became a whirlwind of activity until he was solemnly informed by Carlisle that there was nothing they could do. The Winkie proceeded to retreat into stony, contemplative silence after that. Sam told the Pack, who immediately began calling for revenge. When they learned that attacking the Volturi would be suicide devastation fell around La Push like an oppressive blanket. Jacob felt unshakable guilt at having requested that Elphaba go along to protect Bella. The pale human and her vampire guardians were likewise affected.

/

For what felt like the millionth time in a week Galinda woke screaming. It was other nightmare about Elphaba. They happened just about every night. "Shh," Boq consoled. "It's ok. It was just a dream." This was familiar ritual by now. The munchkin had started slipping into bed beside Galinda to ward off the horrors. Now the blonde awoke to warm arms around her.

"I can't believe Elphie's with _them_," Galinda whimpered.

"I know," Boq whispered, squeezing her gently. "I know." Eventually they both fell asleep. Around midnight Galinda woke again. Her entire body was possessed by an odd, tingly feeling; as if she was still dreaming. Half asleep the blonde wriggled free from Boq's embrace and walked downstairs. By the time Galinda was actually awake she found herself standing on the back porch.

"What in Oz's name…" The blonde muttered.

"Sorry I spelled you," came a smooth, familiar voice. Galinda whirled to find Elphaba perched on a railing.

"Elphie!" she cried, jerking towards her friend. Warily the green witch leapt backwards in an absurdly graceful, controlled manner.

"Stay back," she warned. "I'm still not totally in control of…" The vampire trailed off and swallowed pointedly. "Let's just say you smell _really_ good."

"You haven't…well…you know…" Galinda flushed with embarrassment.

"Eaten anyone?" Elphaba supplied. "Oh Oz no. Unless you count deer. I made sure they weren't Deer before I killed them though."

"I'm so glad you're back," the blonde exclaimed. "Fiyero's hardly spoken to anyone since he heard and I've…well I haven't been myself."

"Glin I'm so sorry I disappeared," the green vampire apologized. "I had some important stuff to do." She tossed a notebook at Galinda's feet. "My brain works so much faster now; magic makes a lot more sense."

The blonde flipped her friend's book open to find a page labeled 'Reversal Spell'. "We didn't learn this with Morrible," Galinda observed.

"I made it up," Elphaba explained. "Vampire venom is really just another magical substance. It behaves like a potion, so there's a way to reverse it."

"Reverse it?"

"Yeah, but only within a year. After that the venom is ingrained."

"Well why haven't you used the spell yet?" Galinda demanded excitedly. Elphaba's face darkened.

"I can't," she responded. "It won't work if I try to spell myself. The venom has mixed with my magic now; only you can reverse it."

"Me?" Galinda paled. "Elphie you know my magic is really weak."

"It was strong enough to hotwire a car," the green girl pointed out.

"What if I screw up and hurt you?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Elphaba replied curtly. She moved slowly forward and stood before her friend. "Do it quickly. I'll hold my breath."

"Elphie…" The vampire sent her friend a glare that clearly said 'do it!'. Galinda took a deep breath and started reading. She could tell from the way the phrases flowed across her tongue that this wasn't a simple lock picking spell. Every word sounded extremely powerful.

After awhile Elphaba's entire body began to glow bright blue and she dropped limply to the ground. Galinda knew that stopping halfway through would probably cause more damage than finishing the spell. She kept reading even as her friend began to jerk painfully on the ground.

When Galinda finished the blue light dissipated, leaving a very human looking Elphaba. But she wasn't moving. Her eyes were closed and her chest wasn't rising with breath. The blonde pressed shaking fingers to Elphaba's neck. There was no pulse. "No!" Galinda shouted. She pressed both her hands to the green girl's chest and started chanting an emergency healing spell Morrible had taught them.

A shock rippled through Elphaba's body but there was no other change. "No!" the blonde screamed again. Tears rippled down her face. "Elphie no. Don't do this to me. Please!" This time Galinda didn't chant, she just pictured the spell and let every ounce of her magic flow into it. There was a near explosion of blue light and the blonde was knocked away.

Elphaba coughed and sputtered as Galinda crawled to her side. "Sweet Oz Elphie you scared the shiz out of me," the blonde exclaimed, hugging her friend.

"Thanks Glin," the green girl chuckled.

/

By morning the Ozians were gone. They left a note; _We're _all_ safe; please don't worry. We'll miss you. _"I hope we've all learned a lesson about going into books," Elphaba exclaimed when they reappeared at Shiz.

"Don't look at me!" Fiyero cried. "I was totally innocent." They turned to cast teasing glares at Galinda only to find that she was currently occupied with Boq's lips. Elphaba shrugged and proceeded to follow suit with Fiyero.

**I'm a sucker for cutsie endings!**

**I'm sorta tempted to do 'The Emerald Ribbon' and have the Twilight characters in Oz but that might not happen…thanks to everyone who read especially FantasticMysticalWonder who has a habit of getting me to work on this series again when I've given up…**


End file.
